


Snowball Fights & Wet Clothes

by merdel11



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: <3, Christmas, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico is a Dork, Snowball Fight, Will Solace is a Dork, Will Solace is a Good Boyfriend, Winter, i love will so much, its mainly fluff, snowflakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdel11/pseuds/merdel11
Summary: Sometimes, even though things feel glum, Will Solace is there to cheer Nico up!Nico decides to be an angsty teenager in his cabin, but Will opts to fix this.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Snowball Fights & Wet Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! 
> 
> It's Merdel and I'm back at it with some more PJO content for you lovelies. Thank goodness the group I lead on the Half-Blood Amino has gotten me writing a lot because otherwise I'd have very little content for you haha! If you're curious, here's the link to the group account so you can scroll through some of our content --> https://aminoapps.com/c/halfblood/page/user/half-blood-biweekly/G5Md_7G5tQf0pj2zQJ46PWM5G11X3WEV76B
> 
> Anyways, I always preach to not use mainly dialogue in your writing and then I accidentally do it anyways. Sorry about that y'all. . . 
> 
> Enjoy!

Nico wasn’t much of a Christmas lover. The weather was always too cold, the bulky clothing was to tedious to put on and to annoying to wear, the red and green decorations were just stupid, and the food wasn’t even as good as most made it out to be. Like hell if he was going to celebrate such a stupid tradition.

Nico hadn’t always felt this way. Before his sister’s death, the idiotic Percy Jackson, and everyone started hating him, the boy thought the nipping cold was pleasant and refreshing on his exposed nose. Nico thought bundling up in warm clothes was an exciting affair because that meant  _ snow _ and  _ playtime _ . The decorations left his mouth agape and his eyes full of wonder. Nico had thought the food was one of the most upmost delicacies, especially during the time of World War II when food was sparse. But, like what was said earlier, that was before the time of constant trauma and hurt. And even though people do like him a bit more than before, those were still the cold hard facts. Nico wasn’t an immature kid anymore that drifts into impossible fantasies. 

And so, that was why Nico was currently in his cabin, sitting alone in the dark staring at the wall—no, Will, he was not “brooding” --while all the other half-bloods participated in the festivities. By the sounds of swords clanging, Nico guessed that that a friendly snowball fight had commenced. How lovely.

Without warning, a loud thud sounded at his door and light spilled into his room from the doorway. Immediately on alert, Nico leaped off his bed and grabbed his sword from the ground, ready for a fight. Luckily, his effort was unnecessary as it was only a pink-cheeked Will Solace who slammed into his cabin.

Nico lowered his sword and raised an eyebrow at the disheveled son of Apollo. Even under a toque, Will’s curly blond hair looked like he just went through a hurricane. Not only that, but he was literally  _ doused  _ in snow. From head to toe, white covered his whole frame. 

Even through Nico’s questioning stare, all Will did was quickly close the door behind him and breathe heavily. This boy puzzled Nico to no end.

Will smiled brightly at the Nico. 

“Why are you in my cabin?” Nico demanded after a moment of silence. 

“Oh, right!” Will exclaimed and took off his gloves. “One, I needed shelter from the war of elements that’s going on out there. I mean, seriously? Why do Percy, Jason and Leo all go so hardcore for snowball fights?! Not to mention Lou and the rest of her cabin’s magic tricking everyone to go throw snow at the people they want eliminated. And guess what?” Will ranted, throwing his arms up. “I was just taking a leisurely stroll through the greens to come to your cabin, and I get pelted with snowballs! Left right and center with no stop.” 

Will shook his head is dismay. “Why is it always me who Lou targets?”

“That sure explains why you’re dripping snow onto my floor,” Nico said with a small smile.

“Sorry,” Will said with a laugh and took off his hat. "It’s not my fault you don’t have a mat at your door.”

The son of Hades shook his head and sat down on the edge of his bed, placing his weapon beside him. “So, what’s your second reason?” Nico questioned.

“Huh?”

“Your second reason for barging into my cabin,” Nico said.

Will laughed again. “Oh, well, Death Boy,” he said. “I noticed you weren’t outside getting your vitamin D, so I decided to change that. Plus,” Will added, “I haven’t seen you take part in any of the holiday activities.”

Nico grimaced at the mention of the holidays. Like he said, they weren’t his  favourite times. 

“What’s wrong?” Will said concerned, smile flickering. The son of Apollo sat on the bed beside Nico, something he had probably done hundreds of times before, and wrapped his arm around him. 

Melted snow seeped into Nico’s dry shirt and he yelped. “You’re covered in snow, you know that?” he exclaimed.

“I know that very well. I was the one who got attacked by snowballs,” Will said matter-of-factly. He wrapped his other arm around Nico, capturing him and not allowing him to escape. Nico groaned in exasperation and tried to struggle out of his grip. Finally, Nico just gave up when he finally came upon the conclusion that it was useless.

“You’re an idiot, Solace,” Nico stated, totally not smiling. 

Will just grinned. “Whatever you say, Death Breath.” 

The two stayed like that for a moment, enjoying the other’s company. Out of the blue, Will jumped from his spot and straight-lined for Nico’s closet. He tore the door opening and started going through his clothing almost excitedly. Practically immediately, Will found what he was looking for: Nico’s winter coat. He tossed it at the boy before diving back into the small storage area.

Before Will could go any further, Nico spoke up. “What in the ever-living Hades do you think you’re doing?”

“Grabbing your winter clothing,” Will said simply and continued scouring  the closet for warm clothes. Will threw some gloves at him and a scarf.

“And you’re doing that why?” Nico said and grabbed the jacket from the floor where Will missed horribly.

Will just turned around and beamed at him. Walking towards Nico, Will grabbed the things he threw off the ground, wrapped the scarf around Nico’s neck and shoved the gloves in his hands. “Cause you, Mr. Grumpy, are going outside to join the snowball fight whether you like it or not.” Nico pouted and started to protest, but Will beat him to it. “You don’t have a choice,” Will said sternly.

“Fine,” Nico grumbled. 

“There you go. Now,” Will kissed him quickly on the cheek, “race you out there!” and promptly sprinted out the door without a second glace.

“Hey, Cheater!” Nico yelled back and ran out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys likes that little work. It's not very long, but hopefully it was sufficient enough to fill your solangelo needs. 
> 
> If you want, you can find me on Instagram here --> https://www.instagram.com/merdel11/
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Adios! <3


End file.
